


How It's Suppose To Be

by Riddance



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), westallen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddance/pseuds/Riddance





	How It's Suppose To Be

“I’m just really tired, really unbelievably tired,” Iris takes a breath, holding back the single blink that could ruin all attempts of composure by releasing a stream of tears. “Of being happy for you. I know that’s not how I’m suppose to feel, as a… best friend. I know it doesn’t make sense, but it’s just… how I feel?”

Barry runs his hands over his head. When would they be back to normal? Was every conversation going to be like this? Heavy and twisted and trying to say things without saying things. 

“I- what do you mean because I’m a little confused?”

“I don’t want-” she swallows and slowly tries again. “I don’t want another Linda or Patty or whoever. I don’t want another girlfriend that’s not going to last and then you get sad and I’m the one that’s there to hear about it when we both know it won’t matter in the end.”

“What? Iris. Why are you acting like this, why-?” Barry shakes his head. This isn’t like her. She’s not this type of person. She doesn’t say these things. She doesn’t feel these things… Does she?

“You love me and I love you and that’s how it’s suppose to be, okay. That’s what I’m trying to say. That’s how I feel and how I want you to feel,” and just like that, her hard work of trying to keep it together is over. “So don’t make me go through it again. Don’t make me have to say I’m happy for you when I’m not. Just choose me again… because I’m ready to be chosen.”


End file.
